


Perfect

by ManagingMischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagingMischief/pseuds/ManagingMischief
Summary: Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my armsBarefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite songWhen you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breathBut you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonightHe was an arrogant toerag, she was a stubborn genius...together they made magic.A snapshot into the story of James and Lily Potter, from the very biased view of James Potter. Based on the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and comment if you feel so inclined, I would love to know your thoughts and possible improvements! Or what you'd potentially like to see more of.

## I FOUND A LOVE FOR ME  
DARLING, JUST DIVE RIGHT IN AND FOLLOW MY LEAD

> James Potter had never been afraid of Hogwarts. Never worried about making friends, about if people would like him, if he’d fit in. Because he knew he _would_. Simple as that really. He already knew he could fly. Already knew he’d have _no issue_ learning spells. Why _would_ he? His dad was the _best wizard_ in the whole world and his mum the best witch, it just made sense that he would be too.
> 
> He didn’t expect to be surprised at Hogwarts. He’d spent years listening with an awestruck expression has his dad told stories of Gryffindor pride. Of red and gold, of lions and bravery. He’d listened as his dad explained Gryffindor loyalty and being there for your mates no matter what.
> 
> So James Potter _knew_ he was going to be popular at Hogwarts.
> 
> He knew he was going to be Gryffindor.
> 
> What he didn’t know. What he _hadn’t_ expected. Was to fall head over heels in love with a red headed muggle born who sat next to him at the welcome feast.
> 
> At eleven, in all his eleven-year-old, wise glory. He was _one hundred percent positive_ that Lily Evans was going to love him the way he so obviously loved her.
> 
> “I’m James.” His hand shook with hers, hazel eyes meeting a green so bright he was sure it must be some kind of magic.
> 
> “Lily Evans.” Came the response and James thought even her voice was pretty.
> 
> “That’ll be _Potter_ one day.” His voice was devoid of the surety that would come in a few years. The bravado and the confidence of a bloke who _knew_ he was attractive to women. Right now his voice held all the optimism of an eleven-year-old who was sure he’d just fallen in love.
> 
> “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?’ She was affronted, her eyes flashing in a way that James felt was still pretty. And he didn’t _understand_. Was confused by her. This wasn’t what happened when his dad charmed his mum. This wasn’t how girls had ever responded to his dad and he was _just_ like his dad. He was going to be _exactly_ like him.
> 
> “I uh—” He broke off, confused and out of sorts. Out of words for once. He chose instead to point at the boy currently making his way over to the sorting hat. “Ha! Look at that Greasy Git…bet he’s gonna be a snake.”
> 
> If he’d been unsure of her before, he definitely was now. As she turned to him, green eyes flashing with an intense anger unlike anything James had ever experienced. Almost like she _hated_ him, in that moment. Except, James knew that couldn’t be true. _Nobody_ hated him. That wasn’t how it worked. He was a _Gryffindor!_
> 
> “That _Greasy Git_ , is my best friend.” Came the retort, as Lily made to stand and James could only stare at her in horror. “…and he’s a _much_ better friend than you could _ever_ be. He doesn’t insult people before he’s even _met them_ properly for one.”
> 
> With that she was moving, across the table, not sparing him another look as she applauded for her friend. James thought maybe his heart was broken there and then. Or it _would_ have been, if he wasn’t eleven and easily distracted. As Sirius Black was joining the table and James _knew_ with all his eleven-year-old wisdom, that they were going to be best mates.
> 
> Who needed girls anyway?

## WELL, I FOUND A GIRL, BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET  
OH, I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THE SOMEONE WAITING FOR ME

> “Oi _Evans!_ ” James’ voice rang through the hallway, Sirius’ laugh echoing beside him as he chased after the red headed witch who was steadfastly ignoring him.
> 
> “Are you gonna make me _beg_?” He sighed heavily, shooting a wink to Sirius, before he turned to the rapidly gathering crowd of snickering students. “Ladies and Gentleman, you’re about to bear witness to the broken heart of James Potter…”
> 
> “A weekly occurrence!” Sirius chimed in, and James happily gave him the finger. 
> 
> “He’s not wrong in his _harsh_ assessment of my life.” James wiped a none existent tear from his eye, turning once more to Lily. Lily who _wasn’t_ laughing. Lily who was standing, white faced and furious, knuckles white where she was clutching her books to her chest.
> 
> “ _Stop it_.” Her voice was a harsh whisper, a hiss filling the corridor despite its lack of volume and James had to stop himself from wincing at the hatred inside it. “If you _really_ think embarrassing me in public and pressuring me to go out with you is the way to go about it, then I look forward to hearing about your many divorces!”
> 
> She turned then, footsteps echoing down the corridor. Kids parting to let her pass, as though her fury was contagious. As though it was going to jump from her skin and infect anyone who passed. But James knew that wasn’t true. He knew that anger was reserved solely for him and for some reason, this time he didn’t enjoy it.
> 
> He _should_ have finished his performance. Should have continued with Sirius to act out the broken heart of James Potter. Make his constant rejection into a joke that _he_ controlled. Because it was easier that way. It made more bloody _sense_ to have people wonder if he was serious, if this was _actually_ a crush, or just a prank.
> 
> _ A prank at the expense of Lily. _
> 
> He didn’t bloody want that. But he didn’t particularly want to be constantly bloody rejected either.
> 
> “Evans _wait!_ ” He was running after her, not bothering to shoot a grin or a wink at those he passed. Not bothering to hide the fact that this was no longer a joke. That she was pissed off and that he fucking _hated_ that. Wanted to fix it. “Lily—just _wait_ a bloody minute alright?”
> 
> She stopped. Not bothering to turn towards him as forced himself to come to an unexpected stop.
> 
> “I uh—I’m sorry—for embarrassing you.” The words felt foreign on his tongue, weird and stilted. He didn’t generally apologise, not when you could just turn something into a laugh instead. “…I didn’t think alright?”
> 
> “You never do.” She turned then, a little more colour on her cheeks and despite the fact she wasn’t looking at James how he _wished_ she would. She was so fucking beautiful; it still took his breath away. “You _never_ think. Which completely baffles me considering you supposedly have a brain rattling around that enormous head of yours.”
> 
> James frowned, unsure if he was being insulted or complimented…which was the story of his life with Lily Evans. But she didn’t give him chance to answer, seemingly on a role now she’d begun.
> 
> “Your band of merry men might find you amusing, or your penchant for humiliation to be charming…but _I_ do not. _Will not._ ” She shook her head. “Be _more_ than that. Or would you prefer to be an arrogant toe rag for the rest of your life?”
> 
> He _was_ more than that. _Knew_ he was more than that. _Could_ be more than that. She’d put him in a box he didn’t want to be in. Yet maybe he’d closed the bloody lid on that box. Maybe he’d locked himself in there and she was giving him a way out. He didn’t know, he was no fucking good at metaphors, but it seemed to be working for him.
> 
> “…so you wanna go study for Charms?” His olive branch was there, held out with a grin and a subtle wink. An invitation. A sacrifice. To be him. _Alone_. No performance. To do what _she_ liked to do.
> 
> She paused, as though considering and James held his breath. 
> 
> “ _I’m_ going to study. If you happen to be in the library also, then I suppose I can’t stop you from sitting at the same table.” Her reply was succinct. Cold even. But James could see through it, could see the smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Could see the subtle flick of hair as she turned.
> 
> It was a _challenge_. To prove himself. To prove he was more than what she thought. And a challenge he was ready to fucking _win_.
> 
> “So Evans, you don’t fancy a quick snog in the restricted section then?” He asked cheerfully as he jogged after her.
> 
> The smack around the back of the head was fucking worth it.
> 
> “…stop talking Potter.”

## I WILL NOT GIVE YOU UP THIS TIME  
BUT DARLING, JUST KISS ME SLOW, YOUR HEART IS ALL I OWN  
AND IN YOUR EYES YOU’RE HOLDING MINE

> “ _Oi_ …mini puff, it’s midnight…you need to get your little arse to your common room.” James yelled down the corridor, ignoring the exasperated sigh from Lily next to him as the eleven-year-old froze, weirdly _trembling_ as he stared at the two of them.
> 
> “Hey kid…it’s not t _hat_ far past curfew, we’re not the bloody Aurors…despite my fantastic badge of never ending authority.” He tried to lighten the mood, glancing at Lily in confusion before nodding to his head boy badge gleaming on his chest.
> 
> “I’m—I’m sorry—I—I was in bed but I—there was a letter…” The kid was stammering, trembling where he stood and James looked to Lily who was studying them carefully. It was new, this job. Lily had been a prefect the year before but James hadn’t. The only perk to this job was the extra time spent with Lily. Lily who was finally fucking dating him, finally letting him take her out and sneak into the kitchens for a picnic in the middle of the night.
> 
> Lily who was fun and daring. Lily who continued to shock him every day.
> 
> Lily who _still_ hadn’t let him bloody kiss her. Never mind all the other shit he wanted to do. Preferably _without_ clothing, but he was an easy going kind of bloke…he could make amendments to his extravagant plans.
> 
> “Jeremy, what letter did you get?” Lily was speaking softly, her head tilted to the side and James marvelled that she knew the kids name. That she was able to sound so soft and reassuring whilst still exuding that air of authority.
> 
> “Well my—my dad he—there was a mark above the house and he—my mum said he didn’t— _he didn’t_ …” He was crying then, sobs choking the poor boy as his whole form shook with the force of them and James didn’t give Lily a second glance as he moved toward him.
> 
> “We get it kiddo…you don’t have to keep explaining.” He was pulling him into a hug before he’d considered his actions, filled with a righteous anger that this was happening, a renewed sense of protectiveness that seemed to always exist within him. “Lil? Go get Sprout won’t you?”
> 
> He didn’t give much thought to anything but the situation at hand as he heard Lily’s footsteps trail off down the corridor, arms wrapped firmly around the sobbing boy. It wasn’t awkward. Didn’t _feel_ awkward. It _couldn’t_. The world was a terrifying fucking place at the minute and he didn’t have the capacity to feel awkward about comforting a young, terrified kid who had just lost his dad.
> 
> “Don’t let this break you—don’t let ‘em do that kid.” He murmured softly. “ _Cry_ , fucking cry all you want, but don’t let them take your hope alright?”
> 
> He pulled back slightly, holding the hiccupping kid by the shoulders as he met his eyes.
> 
> “They took your dad, but they don’t get to take anything else from you. You’re a Wizard and you belong here, just as much as any fucking pureblood. Don’t let them take who you are as well…d’you hear me?”
> 
> There was an answering nod, and James simply sighed and pulled him back against him, the polite cough causing him to look to the side where Lily stood, eyes brimming with tears, Professor Sprout by her side.
> 
> “Come along Jeremy…come on love, let’s get you some tea and see if we can get your mum here.” The professor was talking, Jeremy running to her, her arm around him as she led him away. But James only had eyes for Lily. 
> 
> Lily who was looking at him like she never had before. Lily who was walking towards him, trembling hands cupping his face and all he could do was stare at her. At this new side he’d never seen before. The vulnerable side. 
> 
> “…I didn’t think you’d ever prove me wrong James Potter.” She murmured softly, and James could only swallow heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. “…but you’re more, you’re more than what I thought.”
> 
> And as hazel eyes met answering green, as his arms wrapped securely around her waist. He knew that he always wanted to be the kind of bloke who would draw that look from her eyes. He wanted to be the kind of bloke who deserved everything she was fucking giving him.
> 
> He didn’t speak. Couldn’t think of words big enough. For _once_. Could do nothing except to duck his head, lips pressing against hers easily. As though they _fit_ , as though they were meant to join together like this.
> 
> James wanted to kiss Lily Evans for the rest of his life.
> 
> Had every intention of it.

## WELL I FOUND A WOMAN, STRONGER THAN ANYONE I KNOW  
SHE SHARES MY DREAMS, I HOPE THAT SOMEDAY I’LL SHARE HER HOME

> James was breathless, completely overwhelmed as he closed the door to headquarters behind them. They needed to find the others. Needed to have a proper mission debrief, but with the adrenaline still flowing through his body, James could focus on nothing but the amazing woman by his side.
> 
> “Bloody _hell_ Lil, you were something else out there.” His voice was low, unable to hide his complete awe and devotion as he surveyed his girlfriend calmly hanging up her jacket.
> 
> “Did you expect anything less?” She wasn’t fazed. Voice filled with a teasing humour that James bloody _loved_. 
> 
> His girlfriend was something else entirely, something completely fucking unique. Just when he thought he had her figured out, just when he thought they might _finally_ be on even footing. She’d surprise him. She’d send him spiralling down a path of love and devotion he couldn’t escape from.
> 
> He was a goner for Lily Evans. Always had been.
> 
> He couldn’t focus on anything but her, couldn’t control it as he backed her up against the door. Eyes on her he watched carefully, watched as her eyes darkened with lust, a small smirk curving into the corners of her beautiful lips.
> 
> “Marry me.” His voice was muffled, buried in the skin of her neck, pressing hot open mouthed kisses against the familiar expanse. He wasn’t paying attention, hands either side of her, bracketing her in. Where he wanted her. But best of all, where she _wanted to be_.
> 
> At least she usually wanted to be here. Usually liked it when he shoved her up against the wall. Usually slipped her hands into his back pocket, pressed him closer in a crude imitation of what they both really wanted to be doing.
> 
> But not now. Now she was pushing at his chest, her words stern.
> 
> “James Potter. _Stop._ ” He pulled back, eyes confused as he stared at her and he could only wait for her to explain. “You are _not_ going to propose to me like this. I expect to be proposed to properly.”
> 
> He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at her words, hazel eyes alight with mirth as he felt the box he’d been carrying around for weeks in his pocket. He finally had one up on her, _finally_ had a way to show his love that she didn’t expect.
> 
> “ _Bloody hell_ Lil, y’know you’re not supposed to direct your own proposal don’t you?” He shook his head in mock disapproval as he sunk to his knees, holding a hand up to still her as she opened her mouth. “It’s not your turn to talk yet…lemme get it out before you start dishing out instructions yeah?” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the box, a familiar cheeky grin spreading over his face as he did. “Had it for weeks…I was waiting for the right time to ask y’know? But I uh—I don’t reckon there’s ever gonna _be_ a more perfect time, cause whenever it happens…that’s gonna be the perfect time y’know?”
> 
> “ _James_ …” Her voice was breathless, unsure and nervous in a way he fucking _loved._ Because it meant she trusted him with that side of her. Trusted him to see her vulnerabilities.
> 
> “Nah…this is my time to talk now alright? Lemme ask the question before you answer…follow the rules Evans.”  He winked, shaking hands opening the box as he held it up to her. His mother’s ring nestled comfortably inside. 
> 
> He took a breath, stealing himself to sum up some words. The _right_ words. Words they’d remember. But he didn’t have any. He didn’t have words big enough to encompass everything he felt for Lily Evans. Everything they were and everything they were going to become.
> 
> _ Nobody had words for that. _
> 
> “Lil…I’m not asking you cause we’re at war. I’m not gonna sit here—well _kneel_ here—and say that I wanna marry you _now_ cause we might not get much more of a forever. Cause that’d be a cop out.” He shrugged. “I wanna marry you cause you’re a bloody _nightmare_ Lil. Cause you’re stubborn and proud and I can’t fucking _breathe_ as soon as you walk into a room. I don’t wanna marry you because of the war Lil…I wanna marry you in _spite_ of it.”
> 
> His voice was thick with emotion as he met her eyes, those beautiful fucking eyes that were bright with unshed tears. And he didn’t have the nerve to try and figure out if that was good or bad.
> 
> “You’re _it_ for me Lil…this love, _this_ is it for me.” He shrugged, as though it were that simple. Because it was. Because to him, _it was fact_. 
> 
> “I know you don’t put much stock in soul-mates and all that shit and neither do I—almost failed bloody divination didn’t I?” He shook his head. “But I reckon I believe in one great love in your life, and you’re it…every stubborn fucking inch of you. I wanna spend the rest of my life making you slowly learn to hate me.” He joked, before shaking his head. “Nah…but I wanna get old with you. As old as we get…as long as we’ve got.”
> 
> He winked. “…so what do you say Evans? Finally, wanna become a Potter?”

## I FOUND A LOVE, TO CARRY MORE THAN JUST MY SECRETS  
TO CARRY LOVE, TO CARRY CHILDREN OF OUR OWN

> “What do you _mean_ she’s not been bloody hexed?!” James’ voice echoed in the small room at St Mungo’s, his footsteps following not far behind as he paced furiously. “Of _course_ she is—she passed out! She wouldn’t faint for no bloody reason!”
> 
> “Mr Potter…we found no trace of dark magic in the diagnostics we ran and –“
> 
> “Then _run them again_!” The poor healer was trying his best. James knew that. He knew that even as he froze, turning his furious, panicked gaze on the flustered man in question. He knew his anger was directed at the wrong people. Knew that they were doing a job and they were doing it _well_.
> 
> He knew they were doing their best. But this was his _wife_. And their best wasn’t good enough when it concerned her.
> 
> “Mr Potter—”The healer began again, and James couldn’t even remember his bloody name, so he simply held up a hand instead.
> 
> “No. Run it _again_. And if you can’t bloody do it, then find me someone who can.”
> 
> He hated it here. In the hospital. The familiar robes, the smell, bringing back memories of his dying parents. It hadn’t been very long ago. Not long enough to be back here. _Never_ long enough to be back here fretting about the person who got him through it. His Lily flower, his _rock_. The woman who had sat with him outside their hospital rooms. The woman who had told him he was allowed to cry. The woman who had promised his mum she’d take care of him, that he’d never be alone. That had promised _him_ too.
> 
> _ His everything. _
> 
> “James…” She was speaking from the bed, her voice unsure, fragile in a way it _never_ was. Her eyes red rimmed from where she’d evidently been crying before he’d got her. He couldn’t fucking _stand_ it. Couldn’t cope with the fact she’d been alone and scared in this room and he’d been at the fucking _pub_ with his mates.
> 
> “Lil…it’s fine. We’re gonna figure this out alright?” He approached her then, perching on the edge of the bed as he took her hand. “He’s gonna run the tests again—and if it doesn’t work—then I’ll fucking pay someone else to. It’s gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine…I’ve got you.”
> 
> His words weren’t reassuring her, those captivating eyes brimming with tears once more and James didn’t know what to _do_. Didn’t know how to reassure her, felt as though he was missing a giant piece of the puzzle.
> 
> “James—you’re not _listening_.” Her voice was thick with emotion, a lone tear escaping but she didn’t take her hand from his. Didn’t scold him any further, and James knew that was testament to how scared she was feeling. “They can’t find any trace of a hex because I haven’t _been_ hexed—I—“
> 
> She broke off, head nodding towards her stomach, the tears falling thick and fast and James could only stare at her. Could only clutch her hand _that much_ tighter as his heart drummed violently in his chest.
> 
> “I’m pregnant James…we—we’re having a baby…”
> 
> It should have been joyous. It _should_ have been a time to be excited. But James understood her tears, understood what this meant, what it _was_. They were young. _Too_ young _anyway_. Too young for people living a _normal,_ happy life.
> 
> But they _weren’t_ those people. They were people fighting a war. A violent, bloody war. A war where people died everyday, where they lost friends and family faster than they gained them. A war they had glamorised. A war where they didn’t _feel_ like brave Gryffindors anymore, because the reality of it, the gritty, dangerous reality wasn’t the brave lions marching into battles they’d all imagined in school.
> 
> “Say something…James—I know this isn’t ideal…” Her words broke his heart, the fragility in her voice, in the way her fingers were laced with his. Knuckles white as she held on for dear life. 
> 
> _It killed him_.
> 
> His _brave_ Lily. His stubborn, _perfect_ Lily, was terrified because they were going to have a baby. Because they hadn’t been careful. _Terrified_ of telling him, of his reaction and he couldn’t bring himself to let her down. Knew that right now was _his turn_. His turn to be strong for _her_ , his turn to swallow the fear and get ready to be the husband and father he needed to be.
> 
> _ The one his parents taught him to be. _
> 
> “It isn’t ideal…” He spoke carefully, extracting his hand from hers before he gently slid it under the white sheets covering her body, resting protectively against her abdomen. “But I love you and you love me—and we’re gonna love our baby Lil. We’re gonna love them and we’re gonna keep them safe.”
> 
> His own eyes were brimming with tears as he leant down to press a kiss against her lips, soft and loving as he whispered against them.
> 
> “We’ve got this Lily flower…”

## WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOOKED A MESS, I WHISPERED UNDERNEATH MY BREATH  
BUT YOU HEARD IT, DARLING, YOU LOOK PERFECT TONIGHT

> James grinned as he threw Harry into the air once more, the resulting babyish giggle making his heart fucking _melt_ once again. He was turning into a right sap, embarrassing really, how much he loved this tiny human being. How he could spend _hours_ just watching him, listening to him, wondering how he’d managed to get so lucky. How he’d managed to create this baby that _needed_ him.
> 
> “…you’re going to make him sick if you carry on.” He turned at the familiar voice, the fond amusement betraying her stern words as his eyes caught sight of his wife in the living room doorway. “I’m certainly not going to be the one getting up with him when he’s sick in the night.”
> 
> James snorted, tossing Harry into the air once more, as he shook his head. “Did you hear that Squirt? Your mum doesn’t wanna wake up for you…don’t worry kiddo, I’ll make sure to report this neglect.”
> 
> He paused, pressing a kiss to the chubby cheeks before placing him on the ground as he shot a wink towards his wife. “…you’re the one who was force feeding him chocolate frogs Lil.” He shrugged. “Reckon I need to get myself some legal representation at the blame placing taking place in this marriage.”
> 
> “ _Two_ chocolate frogs James…and I wouldn’t exactly call it _force feeding_.” She shook her head, arms crossing over her chest and James couldn’t help how his eyes lingered on her form.
> 
> But _fuck…_ she was beautiful.
> 
> Even now. Exhausted, her face free from makeup, hair loose around her face, the evidence of sticky little boy fingers amongst the familiar fiery strands. She looked even more beautiful than she ever had. There was a light in her eyes, a glow he couldn’t explain and didn’t want to. Explaining it would mean she was capable of being described, that she was someone who fit the mould that words would push her into.
> 
> _ She didn’t. _
> 
> She didn’t fit _any_ mould. She was _one of kind_. Made for James as he was made for her. She was bloody _perfect_ and that’s about the only word he’d agree to be used to describe her.
> 
> “Don’t pout Lil…” He murmured, advancing on her slowly, a teasing predatory gleam in his eyes. “Besides the fact it’s technically a holiday and frankly bloody _illegal_ to be pouting…” He paused, arms wrapping around her waist. “… _besides_ all of that, you know what it does to me.”
> 
> He pulled her towards him, her body flush against his own. A perfect fit, moulding against him like the missing puzzle piece fate had been so kind to provide them with. His breath was hot against her lips as he dipped his head, kissing her easily. Slow and deep. _Familiar_. As though they had all the time in the world, _years_ to do this. _Forever really_. However long forever was going to be.
> 
> James could kiss her forever, could continue to lose himself in the feel of their lips moving together, her arms around his neck, nimble fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He could spend forever memorising her taste, drinking her in, because it would _never_ be enough. There would never be enough of her. He would _never_ be done.
> 
> Unfortunately, little hands were finding their way to the hem of his trousers, an indignant squeal indicating that Harry, like his dad, didn’t appreciate not being the centre of attention. So he laughed, pulling back with one final press of their lips, glancing from the two of them fondly.
> 
> “…Happy Halloween Lily Flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally posted this to tumblr for my friend, I have a James Potter indie RP account you're more than welcome to come follow or request fics and drabbles. 
> 
> chasingxprongs.tumblr.com


End file.
